Coming together
by linschickrule101
Summary: Hawk Girl has left and when four new enemies appear Flash is landed in trouble. Can the Justice League manage without her? PG for some language later on. Please be kind!
1. Default Chapter

Don't own JL but the four new characters I do own. Doubt you'll want to borrow them, but if you do then ask first! Like always don't review if you don't like it or can't come up with constructive criticism.

Chapter 1- problems to solve!

The watchtower had been very quiet over the past few days, ever since Shayera aka Hawk Girl had left the Justice League. John had been very snappy with everyone and surprisingly Flash was the first to realise just to leave the Green Lantern to his brooding.

Diana was sitting in front of the motors that watched Earth. She held a cup of coffee in one hand and was reading a list of new equipment to be brought up from her other hand. She sighed as she heard a rumble from above her and a cry of rage. John had broken another punching bag and was now taking it out on the wall...again.

Mean while Flash was zooming round the streets of Central City making sure all was well. He was just about to head to the other side of town when he heard a shriek from the subway. Rushing down to the opening, he stopped dead.

Diana had just put down the list when her intercom went off. "Watch Tower." She answered.

"Diana...wonders if someone could come down?" Flash stuttered on his end.

"What's wrong? Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, just pull up a camera on where I am." He said weakly. She tapped the keyboard for a bit and found his signal. Typing up a camera she saw the subway entrance and gasped.

Right on cue Batman walked in shaking his head. "John has a right temper, he just about..." he trailed off. "Diana! Are you Okay?" He stepped over to her and stopped as his eyes wondered over to the screen.

"Flash what happened?" he asked over the intercom while watching the young mans shocked face over the screen.

"Don't know! I just came here and saw this." He waved his hand hysterically at the subway entrance.

"I'm coming down." He told The Flash. "Call Superman." He said to Diana as he walked to the bay.

"I'll come with you." J'ohn said as he floated down the corridor. Batman nodded and led the way to the Javelin.

Superman met them round the corner of the subway and was confused at Batman's shock.

"What happened?" he asked, getting very concerned. They all walked round the corner and stopped.

"Locusts?" Superman cried. "I think someone was carrying illegal packages, that's all."

Batman shook his head, "look!" He pointed to where Flash was standing; staring through the mist of insects he saw writing on the Subway wall above the steps.

"The first sign has come, three more, and we're done!" Superman read. "Wait...is that blood!?" He asked.

"I think so." Flash answered, shaking his head. "Don't think I'm going out tonight." He muttered while shaking his head.

In their shock no one saw the cloaked figure on the rooftop. The figure smirked beneath the hood and walked to the far end of the roof.

"What next D?" Another figure moved up next to the first figure.

"Yeah! Do we get some fun?" Two more moved from either end of the rooftop and stood by the original.

"Well you three get some fun. I need to send a second message," D turned to the taller figure. "You up to showing off?" The figure cackled and nodded. "Good job by the way." She turned to the red-cloaked figure.

"Thanks." The figure chuckled.

"And?" The blue robbed one asked.

"The we hit one of them. I think it's more tragic for people to die...so young." The four of them laughed as they leapt off the roof and disappeared into the night. The Justice League had no idea what was in store.

Please review if you like this. I have a few aces up my sleeve for this story. Please tell me someone picked up my little hint!


	2. Harvests fail

Thanks for reviewing. Hope you don't think this lame when I say who these guys are. By the way, one of these mystery people's names has three different versions, for this story I will be using the one that fits most in the story. (You'll understand later!)

"So what do you think did that? Is it human blood?" Flash asked walking over to Batman. "Bats?" He touched his shoulder, causing Batman to jerk his head up. "Sorry."

"I don't know Flash. I don't believe it's human, but I'm just waiting for the last of the results."

"Okay." He turned and walked out of the lab (Don't know if they have one in the watch tower, but they do now!). He couldn't shake the shivers running up and down his spine, something was very wrong; he just had to figure out what.

Walking across to the kitchen he heard raised voices. He stopped and thought better of going into the kitchen now, although he was seen as a bit of a goof, he had learnt to stay away from John ever since Hawk Girl had left. He rubbed his shoulder involuntary. He still remembered when John first lost his temper. He turned away from the door and went up to his room.

"I think I deserve to know what's going on!" John yelled.

"John you are not getting involved in this. You've been distant from us, you need time to sort yourself out." Superman tried to explain.

"I'm fine." He watched superman's face. "Honest!" he added at the uncertain look on Clark's face.

"Okay." Superman sighed. The green Lantern nodded and walked down to the lab to see about the results. "You still avoiding him?" he turned to watch Flash who had whizzed by into the kitchen.

"I finally figured out when to leave things be." He half joked while stacking up some sandwiches.

"How bad was it?" Superman leant against the doorway.

"Black bruise for five days, its green now." He muttered then zipped off before Clark could say anything.

"Superman?" he sighed again and answered Diana's call.

"Yes Diana?"

"We have a new problem. I don't know if it's connected."

"Where are you?"

"Out skirts of California. Near the farming community."

"Right I'm on my way."

"Bring Batman as well, he may want to examine this."

"Okay..." An eavesdropper cut off Clark.

"I'm coming too. I don't want to get information second hand again."

"Are you sure John?" Diana asked.

"Yes!" he half yelled.

"Alright! Just be here quick!" she cut off.

After a few minutes debate they decided that J'ohn would take up the rest of the experiments and Flash would watch the monitors for a while. They both flew down with batman in his new space bat mobile.

"So it's animal then? Well that's a relief, but still...why send such a message?" John said as he flew beside Superman.

"A warning I guess." He mused, more to himself.

The three of them reached Earth and followed Diana's directions to the small town near the farms. They eventually found her, but no needed to ask why they were here.

"What on Earth did this?" The Green Lantern asked staring in horror and revulsion at the shop in front of him.

Batman walked in to the store hoping to high heaven that he wouldn't throw up. He collected some samples together and quickly strolled outside.

"Is there anything else like this?" he asked Diana, but a woman to her side stepped up.

"Yes there is. My friend said the field nearby was just like this." Batman nodded his thanks and moved off to the field she had pointed to. They had just gotten to the outskirt of the town when they stopped.

"Do you think it's a disease?" Superman asked.

"Possibly. If so then it's rather new." Batman answered as he walked into the nearby fields. He stepped up to the first row of crops and touched some branches. They seemed to wither further.

"Great first a store containing rotten food and now withered crops. I assume they were fine a while ago?" John said looking from Diana to Superman and then to Batman. "Think someone sprayed the field?" He asked hoping that this wasn't an outbreak.

"No!" Batman answered simply. "There's no residue, normally there would be some sort of left over on the soil of plant. And why leave the other field in tact?" He bent down and collected some soil in a vial and then collected some of the withered leaves.

"The soil's been watered, it might be in with the water." John suggested.

"How human!" Everyone looked up and all jaws dropped. A hooded figure sat upon a horse. It was the horse that startled them, standing a good ten foot in mid-air above them. It looked at them with sunken eyes and sagging skin; it looked like it had been starved. The hood looked down at it's horse and nodded. "This is Hambre. It means Hunger in Spanish." The figure chuckled at Diana's revulsion.

"What are you?" John said, raising his hand and allowing his ring to glow threateningly. The figure laughed even more and waved a tanned hand over the field next to them. Everyone watched, shocked, as the plants withered before them. The figure snorted a laugh and charged off on the flying horse to the town.

The others were about to follow when they noticed three other horses joining the first, each with a hooded person on their backs.

"I think we may need help with this." Superman said.

"We can handle them." John growled, wanting to fight.

"No I think there's something more behind this. I think there strong, we need back up, Flash would be hard to catch and so would J'ohn. I say we call them and wait until they get here." John frustratingly sighed and clenched his fist.

"Fine!" he said through gritted teeth. He watched the four people fly to the centre of the town and hover, waiting for them.

"What are they doing?" The red cloaked one asked.

"Calling the others." The tall brown one on Hambre said.

"So we wait for the fast one?" The blue cloaked one asked.

"Yes. You three distract them, I'll collect the prize." The leader said.

"Then?" The other three asked simultaneously.

"Then if they aren't weakened by grief then we kill them too."

"And then..."

"We fly out..."

"And we do what we do best..."

"We reap our harvest!" The three chorused together.

I hope someone has figured out who these guys are...please tell me if they're lame. I don't want a bad rep. For stories...always wanted to try writing from this angle!!

Please review if you like, don't bother if you can't come up with Constructive Criticism.


	3. Death reviled

So continuing with story...

"We almost there?" Flash asked, staring out the window.

"Just about." J'ohn answered, he turned his head sharply at the sound of hooves.

"J'ohn?" Flash looked out and his eyes opened wide. A horse of mist, one of bones, one rotting and another one that was thin all charged in the air at the Javelin. "Oh no!" Flash said.

J'ohn tried to turn the Javelin away but was stopped when a blade was thrown through the window and hit the control panel in front of J'ohn. He pulled his hands away as the control panel shorted out and the Javelin crash-landed.

Flash rubbed his neck after the collision with the ground; he looked up to see a blue-cloaked figure standing over him. The figure grabbed him round the throat and proceeded to drag him out of the ship.

J'ohn moved and flew at the figure only to get knocked out the way by a red cloaked figure. Flash was dragged the rest of the way to the door and was thrust upon the bone horse. He felt another hand grip the back of his neck as the front hand was removed.

Looking down he saw the blue and red cloaks climbing upon their horses and following them up. He turned his head slightly and saw the ground-growing father away. The horse turned it's skinless head to Flash and stared at him with red lit eyes; Flash started to panic.

"Calm mate." A voice warned him. He looked up and raised a hand, lowering the hood on the figure. A pale skinned woman with white-blue eyes looked back at him.

"Who are you?" Flash asked finally coming to sense after the crash.

The woman smiled and raised his head up. "Something you should fear." She moved her bare hand and started pulling at the glove on her hand.

"They've attacked the Javelin...let's go!" John shouted, launching into the air, the others close behind. As they approached the crash sight they saw Flash slumped over the neck of a skeletal horse. They were about to go to him when they saw a cloudy horse float up in front of them. The rider threw back his hood and stared at them with black eyes.

"The Justice League, your days are ending!" the paled skinned man said, turning his horse and pulling out a three foot long sward. He pointed it at them as two other horses rode up behind him. The one on the left was the starved horse and it's rider was a tanned man with brown eyes. The one on the right was a rotting horse with a rider also tanned but with orange eyes.

Each pulled out a weapon and charged the Justice League, keeping them back from Flash and the woman.

The woman finally started to slide the glove off while trying to stop Flash from jumping off the horse.

"Don't struggle. It won't hurt for long!"

"It won't hurt at all!" She turned her head sharply up and saw a mace come flying through the air. It connected with her horse, which exploded out with bones flying about. Both Flash and the woman started to fall.

The winged woman who threw the mace flew down to catch Flash.

"D!" The man upon the misty horse cried. The other two turned briefly to watch their leader fall. The man turned to the other two and nodded to the one on the rotting horse. The man threw out his arm and thousands of insects flew from his arm. They all flew straight for Hawk Girl.

Then the rider of the rotting horse turned back with the man on the horse Hambre and continued their weapons fight. The man on the misty horse flew off to the two falling people.

Hawk Girl just about touched Flash's outfit when thousands of insects swarmed around her and took her by surprise. She yelled as she tried to fly through them but they landed on her and started eating at her feathers and clothes.

The misty horse appeared very quickly and caught Flash; he turned the man on his back, breathed in and blew a black mist on to Flash's face. Flash coughed and flayed about on the horse.

The woman continued to fall with the bones that suddenly jerked and gathered together. The horse once more formed and caught it's rider. The woman whooped and patted the horse. She took the rains and guided the horse's back up to where Flash and the man where.

Hawk Girls managed to make her mace crackle with electricity, which she waved around, destroying the insects. She then looked up to see Flash on the misty horse and flew up releasing a scream of rage.

"D! I suggest you call it off. Angering the Justice League will only make them stronger. You need them to play the hero, leave the boy and come back!" The woman looked at the communicator in her belt and then at the man on the mist horse.

"We should go back. We didn't expect the Lantern or the Hawk to be here, lets reform a plan!" The woman nodded and whistled to the other two. They both nodded ahead of them, as they were unable to turn away from the assault.

"AHHH!" Hawk Girl soared up and brought her mace up. The man on the misty horse threw Flash off his horse and pulled out his sward, the two weapons clashed together.

"You have to get us out Sis!" The man yelled to the woman. She glanced at the retreating men and sighed.

"If I fall...you catch!" She said over her shoulder as she moved back. Stopping she turned her horse and held her gloved and bare hand up in the air. A pendant around her neck rose up and glowed red, she began chanting as the pendant spun faster and rose higher.

"Anuble la lluvia hacia abajo con fuego del infierno,

caiga a donde usted perteneció una vez!"

The pendant disappeared into the clouds and the sky turned red. A black shadow erupted from the woman's chest and burst into the clouds above. Suddenly balls of fire fell from the sky and onto the town. People screamed as they tried to run.

The four horses grouped together and rode off in the opposite way as the fire, the woman laying heavily on her horse as the pendant returned to her.

John was raring to go after them but stopped at the screams of people trying to escape the falling fire, he growled in frustration and then flew off to help. Batman, meanwhile, was running out to where Flash had fallen in the street. He scooped up the young man and ran to the shelter of a two-story shop.

The Justice League eventually saved all the people on the street and were sheltering under a canopy made by John's ring. Hawk Girl and Batman where the only two who were not under the canopy.

"It's good you came, he could have been killed." Batman said, glancing sideways at Hawk Girls while trying to find out what was wrong with Flash. Slowly the fire stopped falling and the sky returned to normal.

"Is he Okay?" She asked stepping up behind Batman.

"His temperature has increased and he's shivering. It's almost like he has an illness." Batman said frowning behind his mask.

"What are you doing here?" John yelled at Hawk Girls as he ran across the street.

"She was here to help!" Batman explained stepping between the two.

"She 'help'? Please, like she ever really was!" John screamed.

"We don't have time for this! Flash is ill!" Batman yelled over the starting argument.

"What happened?" Superman asked stepping past John.

"That blue-robbed guy breathed something on his face." Shayera explained.

"Plague!" Batman muttered staring off into space.

"Plague?" John asked. "Like the Black Plague?" He continued, concern in his voice.

"No Plague the person." Batman said scooping Flash back up.

"You're kidding...right?" John asked looking at Batman. At the look upon his face he added, "No of course not."

"Do you mean Plague from the four horse men?" J'ohn asked floating woozily out of the ship.

"Are you Okay?" Superman asked stepping up to the Martian.

"Yes, they didn't attack me like that." He stepped up to Flash.

"How do you know about the myth?" Batman asked as John formed an orb around them. "Let Shayera come too, she's involved now." John just grunted and expanded the orb for her.

"My people had a story of a man that appeared on our planet warning us about the four horsemen that were destroying planets. That was over two thousand years ago."

"About the same time as the story was told here on Earth!" Superman said putting two and two together.

"It's more like four horse riders, not men." Diana said watching Flash as he moaned and shivered again. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"A nervous disease, it's not always plagues." Batman said as they entered the watchtower. They raced up to the infirmary and set about relieving the pain for Flash.

"So let me get this straight there's Plague, the one on the misty horse, Famine, on the withered horse, Pestilence on the rotting horse and on the skeletal horse?"

"Death" Batman said simply, he drew some blood from Flash and then attached a drip to his arm. "I'll analyse this and see if I can narrow it down a bit."

J'ohn nodded and then set about gathering some needles and medicine. He filled one needle and measured the right amount.

"What are you going to give him?" Shayera asked laying a hand on Flash's forehead.

"Just something to sedate him properly." J'ohn answered while injecting it into the IV line.

"What do we do now?" Pestilence whined, throwing his cloak over the back of the chair, he turned it round that sat with his chin resting on the back of the chair.

"You find a new angle to attack from!" Came a voice from the shadow.

"Luthor! How would you suggest we go about this? We can't very well collect any souls with them interfering, can we now?" Death strolled over to Luthor.

"But the Bat get mad!" Someone cackled from behind them. "I've seen him when he looses someone he cares about, they get badly beaten." Joker stepped up next to Plague who was leaning against the wall.

"Wouldn't want that now, would we D?" Plague mumbled under his breath. Death walked over to the table that Famine was sitting on and took off her cloak. She stretched out her bare arms and straightened out the creases on her bodice like top and plain black trousers.

"Luthor? Did you say before that they like to play hero?" Death asked sweetly.

"Indeed, never like to loose any innocent people. Why?" Luthor unfolded his arms as some of Jokers men bounded out from behind him.

"Well one of theirs is down and wounded for a while. If we can lure some of them away, then we might just get someone they would hate to loose." She smiled sadistically.

"Then?" Famine asked, stripping off his cloak too.

"We give them a choice, sacrifice him or sacrifice a few hundred souls. Now matter whether they try to break him out, or do come with the souls, then we kill them. With your help of course." She added looking at Luthor. He nodded.

"Going to collect some souls Sis?" Pestilence asked standing up.

Death whipped round and grabbed one of Jokers men by the throat; she ripped off the glove with her teeth, spat the glove out and began talking.

"Another soul for the never ending hunger!" She passed her free hand over the mans face. His eye's widened in horror as her skeletal hand passed in from of his eyes. He screamed as her hand brushed his cheek and then fell still. "Some strong souls will help our family tradition!" she laughed, dropping the man at her feet and letting her brother release insects on the corpse, turning it quickly to bone.

Please review kindly! (By the way, the Spanish writing is roughly translated as 'Clouds rain down with fire from hell, Fall to where you once belonged!').


	4. Capture

Tomboy13, I have Flash at about 20 or 21, 'cause my older Brother is very much like Flash at times, (Just without the superpowers!) Thanks for the reviews, let continue...

John had gone off to hunt around Earth while Diana had gone to watch the monitors, or at least that's what they had said. Shayera believe it was because J'ohn and Batman had not told her to leave...yet. Superman had also disappeared to look through some of the files on their enemies to see who had been released and who might be plotting against them.

"You should rest." J'ohn said as he passed her.

"No. I want to be here for him." J'ohn paused and studied his old friend, still his friend.

"He believes you, you know. He always thought you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm beginning to believe myself." Shayera allowed a small smile to pass her lips. Flash had been ill for a good three hours and no tranquilliser could stop the pain Flash felt, he kept arching his back and moaning.

"It's good to know someone still trusts me." She mumbled to herself as J'ohn left the infirmary.

"It's good to know you're still here to trust." She sighed in relief and looked down at Flash's face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking his out stretch hand.

"Won't complain...much." He smiled passed the pain. Shayera stood up and went to the com on the wall.

"Superman? He's awake, do you want to come down?" The was static and then an answer.

"Yes! I'll tell John and the others to come up."

"Wings? What...happened?" Flash gasped, holding his sides. She flinched and came up next to him.

"Try not to move, Batman will find a cure for you."

"How is he?" J'ohn asked, fazing threw the floor. Shayera stepped away from Flash as he sank further into his pillow.

"Still in pain. What does Batman say?" She looked hard at the expressionless Martian and saw a slight grimace pass his face.

"It's destroying his nerves and anti-bodies. If we don't treat it soon he may loose feeling in his limbs...or worse." The Martian looked to the door as John burst through and hurried over to Flash.

"Hey buddy! How you feeling?" he sat on the chair next to the bed and touched Flash's shoulder.

"I've felt...better." He breathed like he was out in the cold, taking large, shaky breaths. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the stinging throughout his body.

"Try to get..." John was cut off by the watchtower alarm. "What?" J'ohn fazed back through the floor and entered the monitor room as Superman stepped into the infirmary with Diana.

_They are attacking Gotham, I don't know if they are trying to distract batman. We should go down. _

Everyone looked round at the news, Flash shivered behind them.

"What's going on?" he gasped.

"An attack." John answered simply. J'ohn fazed back through the floor.

"It looks like the four, who should go?"

"I suggest you stay J'ohn and look after Flash, we should all go and stop them. Batman needs some peace to find the cure." Everyone nodded except John.

"What about her?" he growled, glaring at Shayera.

"John! You...need her...there. She's good with insects." Flash joked will trying to breath. J'ohn stepped over and slid an oxygen mask over Flash's face and held it there.

"He's right." Superman said, the turned to leave.

"Fine!" John muttered to himself as he followed after the group. He flew out to Earth with Diana, Superman and Shayera in toe.

"Everyone set?" Came a voice over the intercom. Plague plucked it off his belt and spoke into it.

"Pestilence, Death? You two ready?" he waited until they both answered yes. "Right Pestilence, you go Bro! There coming down!" Both him and Famine stayed close to the side of the Watchtower as they four flew down to Earth. Plague glanced at his brother who nodded with a large smile on his face; Plague just shook his head in frustration at his foolish brother and took off to the docking bay. He signalled for his brother to go up to the window and wait.

"Here we go guys!" He muttered darkly into the intercom and attached it to his horse Portador (Carrier in Portuguese) and leapt off it. The horse shook it's head distorting the outline of his collected mist face. "Wait with Hambre and Famine Portador!" he commanded.

Then took a breath and closed his eyes. He shimmered and melted to a fine mist, which slipped under the door of the docking bay. From there he floated through the corridors of the Watchtower and found the door to the infirmary. He squeezed under the door and became whole again, he stood still, watching the Martian holding a test tube by the table. He wrote something down and turned back to the table, his back kept to Plague, the word of Death running through his mind.

_Out cold, but not dead, understand? I want them to be able to tell the tale of his capture._

He glanced about him and spotted a heavy lamp on the table by the Martian, he strode over to it and picked it up. J'ohn whipped his head round and the bottom of the lamp connected. He slumped to the floor as a steady pool of blood gathered around his head.

Plague smiled and pushed the Martian behind the screwed down table leg. He then nodded to his brother on the outside of the window and swept over to Flash on the bed. The Window smashed and the air sucked everything outside. Plague grabbed hold of the startled Flash and checked that the Martian was still behind the table leg. The emergency shutters for the window began to fall, but Famine propped his large axe underneath which stopped the shutter short. It glowed brown and the engravings of a man with scales flashed brighter.

Plague hoisted the weak and struggling Flash off the bed and kept the oxygen mask and tank with Flash. He ducked under the groaning metal shutter and threw Flash over his misty horse that was struggling to keep form under the pressure of escaping air. Famine waited till Plague was behind Flash and sitting him up when he pulled his axe out and let the shutters close. Plague laid Flash against him as he fell into unconsciousness and took up the rains.

"Call D. Tell her we're done and to cause the next distraction." Famine nodded, still grinning and spoke to their sister.

"Time to blow it Sis!" Famine cackled into the intercom, as the three went back down to Earth leaving an unconscious J'ohn and a letter from the four behind in the totalled infirmary.

"There he is!" Diana yelled, pointing over to the darkened city. There was a single horse galloping down the street while shooting off some arrows from a red bow with insect engravings on the handle.

"Let's go Race de Mort." (Dying breed in French) Pestilence yelled to his horse.

John fired his ring to stop the arrows from hitting the huddled people in a shop doorway. Superman sped down and gathered them up, taking them out of the way. He flew back as insects attacked Shayera. They set about eating her wings while the Green Lantern paused then set off after the speedy pestilence.

Clark to in a deep breathe and released it out on Shayera and the insects. The insects retreated only to round on him. While Hawk Girl and him tried to destroy them, Green Lantern and Diana chased after the inclusive figure. It took about five minutes before they came close to Pestilence and then he sent out more insects to them.

"Time for phase two!" Death yelled over the intercom in his hand. He laughed manically and yelled over to the approaching group.

"Nuclear power, always deadly near here!" he held his sides as an explosion erupted behind him.

Death waited round the corner from the nuclear power plant fro word from her brothers. The message finally came and she hopped off her horse Ossa (Bones in Italian). Walking casually up to the security barrier she hopped over it beside the guard post and continued walking, he high-heeled boots clicking on the cement.

The guard pocked his head out at the sound of footsteps but couldn't see anything. He shivered as if something had just passed him. The footsteps stopped and then continued on. He pulled his jacket closer round him and muttered something about hating night watch as he poured himself a coffee.

Death pick locked the front door and strolled into the plant. She strode past all sorts of machines but headed straight for the control room. She paused at the sound of talking and waved her hand over herself. She then opened the door and walked in.

David and Nancy sat in the swivel chairs watching the monitors of the hallway.

"I felt sure something was moving down there." Nancy said, staring hard at the screen.

"Seeing things hon?" Death asked. Nancy looked up, but didn't see Death as she was.

"Carle! I thought you were ill?" David exclaimed standing up to offer her a seat. Death/Carle copy waved a hand and turned to the control panel. She started typing something on the keyboard. "What are you doing?" David cried, making to move forward. He stopped as he looked up on the monitor that showed the room they were in. Nancy and himself were shown, but the woman they thought was Carle was actually a black shadow.

Death raised her head and dropped the act and pulled off her glove, letting both people see her skeletal hand. She flashed a smile as she pressed enter.

Sirens rang out across the power plant but neither people made a move to run. They were rutted in fear. Death raised her hand up and reached for the man a woman.

Pestilence raced over to the exploding plant to see Death leaping onto Ossa. He nodded to her as Plague and Famine appeared in the distance.

"That should keep them busy." Pestilence laughed as the Justice League set about trying to contain the blast.

By the time they had controlled the fires and gasses they could no longer see Pestilence nor did they see Flash on the Portador.

The four laughed as they hung the unconscious Flash up in chains on the wall.

"What now?" Famine asked.

"We wait till he wakes up and then give them the choice. Lets give them...two days? Plenty of time to get information on them. Wouldn't you say Luthor?" Death turned to see Luthor and his groupies walk up to them.

"Indeed. You know you'll need to beat it out of him?" he asked.

"Yes! Hope you'll help?"

"Of course!" Luthor chuckled.

Please review! will help my confidence! thanks


	5. Feelings

Thanks for the reviews; it's giving me a real confidence booster. QK (I think that's what you put down, dam small print on computers!) Death is female, although I didn't put her in for long. Jill, of course I wouldn't go to far with him (how far is too far)! ;). Thanks again...let continue!

John flew round the city for a good half hour trying to track where the horses went. He growled, as he turned round again.

"Give it up John! You can't track them, they took to the sky, and you can't track what can't be seen!" Shayera tried to reason with him.

"Then why are you still here!" he raged back to her. "I didn't hear anyone ask for your help."

"I did!" Batman appeared on the top of a building beside the fighting pair. "I think I've found a cure, it's from an old planet nearby. We can give Flash the cure and then we'll find them!" He looked between the two and walked over to the bat space mobile that had silently appeared behind him.

John turned to leave but found Shayera holding his arm. "Please John! I love you...so much it hurts! I had no choice; I thought you had really attacked them...I don't know why? Please! I..."

John turned away and shook his arm free, cutting her off. "Don't...I don't love you!" he said defiantly then flew off after the bat mobile. Shayera stared at the ground as the tears brimmed and fell. She fought so hard to suppress the sobs, but they too came, burying her head in her hands she howled in pain.

She must have been there all of ten seconds till she felt someone lift her head and hug her, she returned the hug and cried into the long black hair, sobbing her pain to her old friend.

"He'll come round eventually." Diana muttered behind Shayera's head. "You still have Flash, J'ohn and I...Hawk Girl!" Through out the few hours with her old friends and teammates only Flash had ever called her Hawk Girl, or well Wings, which still meant the same.

She allowed a small smile to touch her lips as she pulled away. "Thank you." She croaked. Diana just smiled and the two set off after John.

Superman smiled behind them, we can trust her now. After Flash's outburst after they kicked her off the team everyone had felt a little guilty. She was only doing it because she thought Earth would be attacked...because she didn't want her friends to be hurt.

He flew off after them thinking about how long it would take John to heal emotionally.

"He's pushing everyone away!" he said to himself. He recalled four days after Hawk Girl left when Wally had tried to talk with John. John hit Wally and then threw him out of the room; Flash had never been alone in the same room as John for a good week or so. He feared that he was pushing away the brother he had made.

John flew out into space, his vision blurred slightly as he saw the Watch Tower. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and glanced back at the Watch Tower, looking to the Infirmary window. He had been too angry with Flash, especially after he tried to defend Shayera.

His gasped as he made out the wreckage that was flying outside of the tower. Someone had broken one of the windows, quickly counting the windows he stopped dead. The Infirmary window.

"No!" he whispered in fear.

Superman and the others came up behind him and also stopped as Batman turned his ship round and watched them.

"What's wrong?" they heard over the intercoms in their ears.

"No!" John cried, racing as fast as he could to the bay doors.

"John..." Superman looked to the window and stopped. "Flash!" he cried, also racing after him. The other three quickly saw the destruction and followed.

The doors opened and everyone skidded inside. Batman landed and waited for the doors to close before he could get out, then he too raced after them.

John slammed into the door and pushed the button for it to open, he charged in as he saw J'ohn on the floor. He gently touched the Martians shoulder and then rolled him carefully on his back.

"J'ohn? Can you hear me?" there was no movement except for the steady rising and falling of his chests. He lifted him up and laid him out on one of the beds, then set about stemming the flow of blood from his head.

He glanced round at the destruction as the others stumbled into the room. He looked at the shutter that had come down and noticed a dent in the metal. He dared a glance at the bed Wally had been in and finally accepted the fact that someone had captured his friend. His Brother.

Batman strode into the room and immediately set about checking J'ohn vitals and bandaging his head.

"Someone propped the shutter to get Wally out." He observed. The others were looking carefully round at the wreckage for some sign as to where they took Flash. "That was only a distraction, Pestilence draws us out, Death sets off the power plant while the other two get Flash." Batman shook his head.

"What's this?" Hawk Girl stooped and picked up a bit of paper that was on Flash's bed. John plucked it out of her hand and opened it.

"Wait for us to call, we have so much to arrange. You try and find us before we contact you and we kill speedy!" He read, his mouth growing increasingly dry.

There was a sudden grown from behind them causing them to group round the bed.

J'ohn finally opened his eyes and slowly sat up with a slight warning from his friends to be careful. He looked around the room and noticed Flash was missing and that many of the tables were outside of the window.

"J'ohn...What happened?" Superman asked carefully.

J'ohn rubbed his head and tried to recall what happened. "A figure...Plague I think. A lamp coming down." J'ohn shook his head carefully.

"Don't strain yourself." Diana warned.

"So all we know is who took Wally. We don't even know where they'll go; they've been all over the place. We can't even pin point a city they would go to." John raged, throwing his arms in the air.

"Don't be a drama queen...king." Hawk Girl said. "We'll find him, they have to slip up, and we just have to wait for them to call. There might be some clue when they contact us." She explained, the others nodding with her.

They slowly made their way down to the monitor room to wait. They settled themselves around the main screen and waited in silence.

"He's strong, he's always pulled threw." Diana said, staring into space.

"Yeah. Do you remember that crystal?" Superman asked causing everyone to laugh at the memory of him waking up.

There was a sudden crackling on the screen and an image came into focus.

He was still in darkness yet could here many conversations beyond it. He finally found a slip of light as his eyes opened. Raising his head slightly his vision cleared. A table stood in the middle of a concrete floored warehouse. Four chairs were placed on each side and four people sat about it.

One sat on the chair backwards with his chin on the back. Another sat on the chair properly but had his booted feet up on the table. One of the other men wan sitting on the table with his feet on a chair and a woman sat on the back of last chair with her feet on the seat.

He glanced up, his head throbbing horribly. He went to hold it but found his arms hanging above him, he glance down and noticed his toes were an inch off the floor, glancing back at the ceiling he noticed a blue light directly above him.

"Ah! Awake at last." Flash gritted his teeth at the pain running down his back as he looked back at the table. "That would be the disease." The woman explained as Flash screwed up his eyes at the increasing pain. "Or it could be the strain from your weight." She laughed.

"Who are you?" Flash gasped.

"Death." She explained, "And this is Plague, you should know him well." She added as she pointed to the man who was sitting backwards on the chair. The man grinned at the hanging Flash. "Pestilence." She pointed to the man with his feet up. "And finally Famine." The tanned man nodded as he hopped off the table.

"Shall we Sis?" Plague asked as he too stood up.

"Indeed!" She answered with a sly grin.

"Great..." Flash gasped. "A family deal!" He joked.

"How much do you know?" Death asked stepping up to Flash, he noticed how light her eyes were, there was a slight blue tinge that stood out as she shifted her gaze.

"From what I could hear, you guys are old." He recalled the times when he could here Batman and the others talking, even when he looked unconscious. She merely smiled and laughed softly.

"No. You see my family, we started with the first. I don't know how far back? But each member had separate children with ordinary people on different planets. However our gene is always stronger, so we continue down the line. Until Female Famine and Plague fell in love; they had twins. Finally Female Death and Pestilence later had their own twins.

Their parents eventually died in the line of work...funny we always die in our twenties." She paused and gazed off to the side. "Anyway, the twins met up and one of each fell in love with the other twin so they had one child each, but they died before anymore children were born. So at the time it looked like the Apocalypse team had died out, but those two fell in love and we were born. Plague first, Famine and Pestilence were twins and finally me!" She finished, watching Flash's expression.

"So your parents were cousins?" Flash began laughing through his pain he continued. Death pulled a sour expression and huffed, reaching for her belt.

"Shut it!" She grinned as Flash stopped and looked at the curved zigzag blade at his throat. He held his breath until she removed the grin and walked away, finally letting it out with a whoosh. "Ready?" she asked her brothers, each nodding and stepping away from a camera.

Someone moved behind the Camera and a red light flashed on at the top. Death straightened out her top and looked at the screen to the left as a picture of the Justice League appeared. She looked back at the camera and started.

"Hello Justice League, listen closely, your friends life is at stake after all!" She laughed as they turned to look at her with grime and angry faces.

Sorry to leave it here, but will have the next chapter up in a few hours! Please review and tell me if this isn't working, I coming to a harder point no! Thanks!!!


	6. threats

Sorry it's so short, but I just need this separately to show you the true trouble Flash is in! Hope you like it!!

Everyone turned to look at the screen, waiting anxiously for news. A woman with dark hair and light eyes addressed them.

"Hello Justice League, listen closely, your friends life is at stake after all!" she said, stepping back slightly.

"Where is he?" Batman asked trying to control his anger. "What have you done with him Death?"

"Oh, he's hanging around!" She smiled. "Let me show you around." She walked to the left, pausing so the camera could follow. "My brothers Famine, Plague and Pestilence." The camera focused slowly on each of the men scattered off to the left. "We are giving you a choice..." She was quickly cut off.

"Don't listen to her!" Flash yelled. Famine laughed and walked out of sight of the camera, there came a dull thump and a groan, followed quickly by more laughter.

"What are you doing to him?!" John yelled, jumping to his feet. Death smirked and walked back her original place with Famine standing behind her. She turned sideways on so they could see past her. On the wall hung a very pain stricken Flash, his hands up above his head. He closed his eyes and groaned past the pain in his stomach and the shooting pain in his back.

"Still here!" Famine answered, holding his hands to the side like a magicians assistant.

"You hurt him and I'll..." John started, his ring glowing threateningly.

"You'll what?" Death laughed. "You don't even know where we are!" she laughed all the more harder. "Here's the deal. You give me one hundred souls and I'll give you the Flash. Just a few people, or you deny me and I kill him. Then I come up there with my new friends and kill you too. From there...the world is our oyster." She held both hands out to each side to mimic the two choices. "Of course you have two days to decide." She added watching there reactions as they weighed up the options. When things became personal the most efficient choice gets thrown out the window.

"Don't!" Flash gasped.

"Do shut up!" Death cried rolling her eyes until she was looking at Flash.

"You can't...we promised we would do what we could to protect the people...no matter what!" He screwed his eyes up in pain as he yelled. Death gritted her teeth in anger and reached for something in her belt.

Wally opened his eyes and looked at the screen showing his friends, they had to understand the trap that would be set if they even tried to bring any souls. His eyes widened as something flashed and he screamed as he felt the unexpected pain.

Death dropped her hand, leaving the blade imbedded in the young mans shoulder. She turned back to the camera, allowing her eyes to glow red. Famine stood to her right and allowed his eyes to brown flames while off camera Plague's eyes turned to black flames and Pestilence's eyes turned to orange flames.

"Does he ever shut up?" Death growled to the camera.

"Leave him alone!" Diana screamed her eyes brimming with fearful tears.

"48 Hours! I'll be in touch!" Death finished, signalling to cut off transmission.

The Justice League sat in stunned silence at the horror of the treatment of Flash. Diana allowed the tears to slid down her face as Hawk Girl sat down next to her and took her hand both of hers.

John ran a hand over his head and slumped into a seat. J'ohn stood silently by the wall while Superman and Batman stared off into space.

"I should analyse the footage and see if I can find any clues as to where they are." Batman mumbled. "You should all rest." He said, turning back to the screen and playing back the beginning of the message. Everyone else nodded dumbfounded and walked off tot heir rooms. No one slept however, they merely turned over the fact that these people...monsters had their friend and they couldn't save him. They had all noticed the blue light above Flash's head and realised that it prevented him from contacting J'ohn.

Death breathed deeply and tried to calm herself. "I want every bit of information about the; names, homes and weaknesses. Even if we already know it. I also want to know every secret about that tower!" Her voice increased in sound, finally screaming the word 'tower', she pointed to the ceiling. "I want to know everything...however you can, just leave him alive!" she lowered her voice carefully. Walking over to Flash, she studied him then grabbed at the long bladed knife. "Even if you have to probe his mind." She said coolly, pulling the dagger out. Flash bit back a scream and watched as Gorilla Grodd, Shade, Star Sapphire, Joker and Luthor walked out from behind the camera and approached Flash. They all nodded as her eyes returned to normal, her brothers too returned to normal.

They five villains approached Flash smurking. "I say we beat it out of him first. All the more fun!" Joker laughed as he threw a punch at Flash's stomach. "What are their real names?" he started as the others threw in there own punches.

Death smiled to herself and walked to the table, where she sat on the table edge and watched the beating. Her brothers left to feed.

Please review! Is this to your liking?!!!


	7. Son

Thanks for the reviews! Still going...

Flash groaned slightly as he came too, only his face didn't seem to hurt. The pain in his back had moved to his left side, although that could be a broken rib. Luthor and his gang had started off just punching Flash, but then Grodd had moved on to electrocuting Flash with a tazer, rigged at a higher setting.

He had eventually passed out with pain, but had heard the threat to use 'other' means. He silently hopped he could hold up mentally, as he knew he would never tell them what they wanted to know.

Lifting his head he noticed that there was little noise in the room and only one person sat at the table. She flicked back long hair and plucked a pencil from behind her ear. Looked down at the sheets spread on the table and the calculator in front of her. He could only see her back, but noticed the gloved left hand.

She mumbled something and opened a large tomb in front of her, ran a finger across some writing and then jotted something down. Flash glanced around the large room and figured no one else was here.

"So," He croaked, clearing his throat, "Why do they follow you if you're the younger?" He said the first thing that came to his jumbled mind. Hoping that she might slip up and tell him something important.

"'Cause I'm Death! Death is stronger." She said simply, still looking at the book in front of her.

"Actually I'd say Plague is stronger, illness leads to death...that type of thing." Flash coughed, trying to glimpse the books title. Death chuckled to herself, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Not that type of strong. I am the one that gives them the power...it's very complex and I don't have time." She answered, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Well I've got time." He muttered, glancing round again. She turned in her chair, resting her arm on the back and put her chin in her hand. Flash squirmed slightly under her gaze. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Mommy!" She twisted back round as her face lit up. "Muerte!" She answered, pulling a Laptop across the table. A Boy appeared on the screen, no more that seven or eight.

"Morning Mommy! How are you?" The boy cried waving wildly from the screen.

"I'm fine honey! It's actually nighttime here. How are you? You're not causing trouble I hope!" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the young boy.

"No Mommy. I doing Okay, Mr Fridren said we're going camping." The boy bounced with joy and Death's smile widened.

"No taking your friends souls again!" Death warned. "You remember the trouble Mommy had last time." The boy nodded glumly then looked up at a noise.

"I have to go now Mommy. When will you be back?" Muerte asked Death.

"In a few days Son. Mommy just has to finish up here and she'll be home!" she smiled sadly.

"Promise?" Muerte asked, crossing his arms. Death laughed with shining eyes.

"I promise love!" She smiled.

"Okay. Bye Mommy!" And the screen clicked off.

"Bye love!" Death whispered to the blank screen. She pushed her self from the table and stood up; placing a picture on the table she kissed her fingers and touched the picture. "You behave yourself." She mumbled softly. Her son's face smiled out from the frame.

"You would leave him your own son to come and do this?" Wally cried, pulling slightly on the chain. Death whipped her head round and growled at Flash.

"It's my job!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Is he bothering you?" Star Sapphire asked from the open doorway. "Want me to take care of him for you?"

"Please." Death nodded meeting the women halfway across the room. She pattered Star Sapphire's shoulder and walked out the closing door. "Night!" She added before she walked through.

Star Sapphire pointed her ring at him and blasted him with full force, Death smiled, closing her eyes at the sound of tortured screams from beyond the closed door as she headed for her room.

John wandered around the tower for a while; looking for nothing in particular he eventually looked up and found he was in the evidence room. Batman had suggested they have one as a record of the villains they had caught.

He looked at some of the cases with objects in. Photos and magical objects were scattered about with labels saying when they were collected and who they belonged to along with photos of the thief.

He sighed when he came to the latest case. Inside it were objects from the last invasion. Hawk like masks stared back at The Green Lantern and he opened the case, at the very end was a newspaper clipping portraying The Justice League minus Shayera. The title exclaimed 'Member Abandons League'. Those words had sealed the fate on Earth. No one wanted Hawk Girl to come back, but somewhere in John's heart, he knew he wanted her back. Hell, he had her here he just couldn't come up with the balls to tell her how he felt.

Retreating back into his mind he left the room and wandered the lone hallways up to the member's rooms. He passed his own and went to the next door. Wally's room, after the incident no one had any secret identities anymore.

He pushed the button for the door and saw Clark sitting on Wally's bed. Clark looked up at John and moved down the bed slightly, to make room for John. John nodded and sat down, looking at his hands and he sighed deeply.

"What have we decided to do?" John asked.

"Bruce is still looking through the footage, he's convinced there's a clue there somewhere." He answered. John shook his head.

"He'll find one, he always does." Trying to convince himself more than Clark. Clark just nodded. The two sat in silence as they looked at the framed photos scattered around the room. Some showed pictures of a group of children in front of a building called the Central City Orphanage. Other photos showed The Justice League grouped together in front of the Javelin, Wally stood with a wide grin with his arm thrown over John's shoulder. Everyone was smiling, including Bruce.

They both sighed again as there thoughts turned to what was happening to their friend right now.

Diana walked into the monitor room and winced as she heard the haunting screams that replayed from the large screen. Batman rewound the picture to just before the blade entered Flash's shoulder. Wally's eyes were wide, but not in fear...she tried to place it. Pleading. She thought back to what he said to anger Death. 'We promised we would do what we could to protect the people...no matter what!" He really meant it. Was he really willing to die for the world?

_Of course!_ She thought. _In that position we all would, I could never live with the guilt. But we can't condemn him yet, we have to try and find them, somehow! _

Batman typed something into the computer and zoomed in on the blade. He cleared the picture, trying to catch the reflection of the camera.

Diana moved to stand behind him as the image became clearer. She growled deep in her throat as she recognised the man operating the camera.

"Joker!" Batman said, checking his emotions. However Diana noticed that his hands had balled into fists. She stretched out a hand to comfort him. He looked between their hands and her face.

"I need to find some of Jokers hench men." Batman said standing up and heading out the room.

Diana sighed as she watched him go. He hid his emotions well, but not good enough.

"I'll come with you." She told him, walking up to him.

"No, you keep going through that and see if there's anything else." He said turning to her.

"No. You're angry, you'll seriously hurt someone if you go alone." She explained, walking past him to the bay. He gave in and followed seeing no point for argument.

"I'll tell J'ohn to continue then." He said, heading to the infirmary as Diana went to wait by the Bat mobile.

"Here let me take a look at that." Shayera said, reaching for J'ohn's head.

He bent slightly as she pulled him to the light and set about working on his wound. She let go when she was finished and set about cleaning the infirmary.

"I'm sure he'll be Okay." J'ohn said after a few minutes silence. He smiled at her as she looked up.

"He's strong." She agreed, sitting down on one of the beds. J'ohn sat stood beside her and looked at her.

"And he'll come round eventually." He added then turned to see Batman who had just come into the room.

"Could you continue to look over the footage? I think I know someone who might be involved." J'ohn nodded.

"Who?" Shayera asked.

"Joker." He said blankly. "Diana is coming too." He added. They both nodded and went down to watch it together. Sitting in the chair Shayera played the footage from the beginning, slowing it to watch the surroundings for clues.

"How do you know?" she asked casually while zooming in on some graffiti in the background.

"Because he still loves you, why would he be so angry if he didn't?" She smothered a laugh as she found a reason as to why he was anger at his teammate.

"Wait!" She stopped at one point where Death had introduced her brothers. She paused the picture on one of Plague, he had his arms folded but one hand was half lifted as he gestured, his head turned to someone in the shadows.

She zoomed in one the line between shadow and light and could just make out the outline of a face. Changing the colour she picked up on different shades that reviled the face of the shadow.

"Luthor!" She cried out. J'ohn reached out to Batman with his mind and told him what had been found.

_Seems she isn't so good after all. Two slip-ups!_ Batman answered as he approached Earth. _We'll look into it._ He ended. Luthor and Joker. No doubt the Injustice Gang.

(Muerte means Death in Spanish.) I'm on a roll, hope you like! continue reviewing please!


	8. Sadistic Streak

Thanks again for the reviews. people wanted other forms of torture, so here you go...I've got one more form later on.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others." Shayera signed off from her conversation with Batman. "Still no luck with Joker's lot." She explained to J'ohn as they looked back through the last piece of the footage.

Flash had been gone for nearly twelve hours and time was moving way too fast. J'ohn had tried to trace the transmission but found it went to a warehouse in Gotham. Batman had gone that way but found it empty. Diana had gone off to some of Luthor's offices but again found nothing. The two had just called back to say they were going to try the last of his offices before they came back.

"I'll go and tell them." J'ohn offered, standing up and walking to their rooms. He sensed that they had both left Wally's room and that Clark was still on this level. He knocked on the door and waited till Superman opened it.

"Anything?" he asked. J'ohn shook his head.

"They are checking into some of his other offices." He explained. Clark nodded and followed him out.

"Think they'll need help?"

"No, but we could use a fresh pair of eyes." The Martian said.

"If you're trying to find John, he'll be down in the training room." Superman said as he walked the opposite way. He paused and turned back to the Martian. "He's been down a while...Do you think we could ever cope?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"We coped after you." He said simply, turning to the training room.

"But he keeps us grounded." Superman whispered into the darkened hallway. J'ohn was already gone; Clark sighed and went down to Shayera.

He walked into room and sat down near her, watching as she swept the zoom angle round the frozen picture. Clark blinked as he noticed something.

"Wait, is that light from the roof?" he asked. She zoomed in further.

"Yes. Looks like it's darkened slightly, well that narrows it down...to half of the Earth."

"What was the time then?" he asked. "American." He added.

"Los Angeles time...about 9:00pm. So not that side of America. But it could be winter or summer." She explained, rubbing her eyes.

"So it could be either side of that section." He suggested. "We could find out some of Luthor's business associates and see where they are."

"Anything's worth a try now, all we've got is an old wreak of a building, possibly a warehouse and more that likely outside of populated areas. Now we know it is early morning there." She sighed. "Or that it's just shaded and is in fact still day light." She added, still frustrated that all enemies seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Did you check for where the villains are?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tsukuri is in jail with Copperhead. Grundy is...of course dead." She remembered what he had done before he died. "Ultra-Humanite is in confinement in a military base and Cheetah is in rehabilitation in Africa." She typed up another screen that showed mug shots of several people.

"They are the only one left." She explained. Star Sapphire, Gorilla Grodd, Shade, and Joker.

"Some what diminished on the numbers wouldn't you say." Clark looked at the shots.

"And of course Luthor, but I can't find many of him." She added, clicking back to her first screen.

"At least we know who's probably involved. I wonder if they actually know how far they'll go."

"Don't think she explained that she'll probably take all souls." Shayera muttered as she played back the last message from Death, watching her eyes glow red. Her brothers showed flames, while her's just glowed.

'48 Hours! I'll be in touch!' rang out again and the screen went black. Shayera sighed.

"I wonder how he's doing." She muttered.

"I wonder." He agreed.

"I will see your bet...and raise you one hundred!" Shade said, throwing some chips on the table.

"Your on!" Famine said, throwing some chips on the pile. He laid down some cards and cackled. "I win."

"Damn!" Shade answered, throwing his cards down in frustration, he turned his head as the doors swung open and the sound of heel entered the room. Death emerged from the shadows as the door clicked shut and walked purposefully to Flash. He shivered as she passed him; somehow she always did that to everyone when she was calm.

She pulled off her leather long coat and slung it over the back of Famines chair and continued to Flash. Reaching up she stroked his cheek, causing him to wake with a start. His breath caught as he noticed who was in front of him.

"Wh...what do you want." He crocked. She smiled and reached both hands up, unlocked the chains round his wrist and stepped back as he fell to the floor.

"I want to try." She said simply, standing over him. "You'll break one way or another, even if Grodd and I have to go through your mind. Unfortunately I want you sane to convince your friends, but...can't have your own way all the time." Her smile widened.

Everyone sat watching her talk, smiles spreading on their faces at the idea of getting their own back.

Flash raised his head slightly, holding back the need to wince in pain. "Go a head." He smiled slightly, gathering his strength. "They'll never do what you want!" with that said he threw all his energy into his fist and brought it up to her face. He never really liked to hit women, but she was no lady.

Her head snapped to the side as he breathed past a grin. Everyone round the table made to move, but she threw out her hand to stop them. "No!" she whispered, bringing her head back down. Flash looked in pride at the cut on her cheek; he still had it in him.

She returned the smile causing his to falter. She wiped at the swell of blood and wiped her hand on her black jeans. Bringing her hand up to her belt she turned to her brothers and nodded. They moved from their chairs and stood off to the side.

Her Chinese, silk blouse rustled slightly and she backhanded Flash across the face, he brought his arms up to defend himself from the next blown and hissed in pain as she slashed his arm with her dagger. She pulled a second from her belt and continued the onslaught till she had splatters of blood on her. Flash crept back using his legs to push him back, his arms still taking the pain.

There was sudden movement from behind and he felt someone grab his arms and pull them back. Death brought the blades down on his chest and stomach. He cried out and struggled against the force holding his arms.

Death finally stepped back and ripped at the shredded top. It came away easily to revel Flash's bare and cut chest. She panted slightly with a sick grin on her face.

"Gonna talk yet." She giddily asked. Flash gritted his teeth, turned his head and spat to the side as Plague let go of his arms.

"Fuck off!" he swore. She smiled again. Her face had blotches of his blood in dotted streaks and more along her chest and legs.

"Good. I was just getting started." And she began again.

"John?" The Martian stood by the door as John punched at the hanging bag again.

"What?" he growled continuing the fight.

"We may need your help, a fresh pair of eyes to look over this. To see if we missed anything." John stopped and sighed.

"No! I can't." he said, turning to the Martian. "I can't watch that again and worry about what my buddy's going through."

"It's understandable." He agreed and turned to leave. "But you have to believe he'll make it." He added as he left.

"Yeah!" John nodded as he rested his head against the punching back. "You hear be Buddy? You gotta make it!" and he continued with the punches.

"All his business partners? Yes we'll check." She said, ending communication and turned to Batman. "Think you can find it?"

"Of course." He said, hacking into the system. "Here it is. All across America and..." he typed some more. "Britain and Japan." He added. Downloading the data he stood up and left with Diana. "We should take this back and look through it properly." Diana just nodded.

"I wonder how he is?" she said quietly.

"Try not to think about it. You'll only get distracted." Batman explained as he hopped into the bat mobile and took off.

"I can't help it." She said to the disappearing vehicle.

"Ow!" Flash moaned, pushing himself up with his elbow, biting his lip as a fresh wave of pain shuddered through him. He looked down at the broken table beneath him; it was smeared with blood from his arms and chest.

Pestilence grabbed him round the neck and threw him back across the room. Famine was laughing so hard he was crying, the Injustice Gang were shocked, but his siblings just ignored him as if this were normal.

"Goanna talk yet?" Death asked again, learning against the wall. Flash just ignored her. "Fine." She said, pushing herself from the wall. She walked past him and went to the fire in the corner. They had started it earlier and put something in it, but Flash was too busy trying not to get skinned alive.

She plucked something out with her gloved hand and came over to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you?" she said with a grin while hiding the object behind her back. She paused above him and gave him a sly grin, plunging the object into his side.

He screamed in pain and rolled out of the way, pulling it free. Death waved it in front of her and chuckled.

"Something hot cauterizes the wound to stop it from bleeding too much, but hurts just as much." She sighed. "Dare I ask one more time?" Flash brought himself up on his elbows and spat at her, it missed her, but she got he point. Sighing again she stabbed him again.

"Hang him back up. I'm going to get changed." She muttered plucking at her bloody top and throwing the metal bar back in the fire. "You lot get some rest." She added to the gang. They all nodded, everyone bar Luthor and Joker were shocked. They had never seen anyone tortured like that before.

Death disappeared through the door as Plague and Pestilence hung Flash back up on the chains. He was finally left in peace, which he thanked with a ragged breath. Gritting his teeth he cried out as wave after wave of pain shot threw his battered body.

_Another thirty hours and it'll be over._ He thought to himself as he drifted off. _Maybe I might die before that, at least they won't know about my friends and their lives. _He thanked. _God I'm wishing for death and she's right here!_ He chuckled as he fell into the darkness.

Do you like? Then Review!


	9. Warnings at large

Thanks for reviewing! It's hard to type with a sprained wrist, so sorry about typos!

Flash rolled his eyes as Famine and Pestilence argued back and forth. They had been fighting over something for a good hour or so, he was too out of it to really be listening, and all he knew was that they wouldn't shut up.

"What the hell is going on?" Plague yelled, storming into the room. "I can here you yelling from outside...D will be back soon, she doesn't need this now."

"Thank you. Tell us which soul will taste better, Superman or the Green Lantern?" Famine said, still shouting.

"Ssshh!" Plague covered his mouth and looked to the door. He grabbed Pestilence by the collar and brought him close. "You should not be letting him yell this anywhere. D said we need their help," he nodded to the door. "If they find out our full plans then they'll refuse to help. Forget it I'm calling back D, she can handle you better." Plague muttered shoving both of them aside.

"What aren't you telling them?" Flash croaked to Plague.

"You still sane after them both?" Plague asked stepping in front of Flash.

"I'm on the edge." He answered.

"Don't bother, they'll never believe you." Plague ended the conversation and walked away.

"D? D? You there?" Death sighed as she pulled out the com.

"What?" she growled.

"Famine is driving me mad!" Plague growled back. "You can handle him better than I can. I'm gonna knock his block off one of these days."

"Fine!" Death yelled back. "Chill!" she calmed. "I'm coming back." Putting the com back she leant forward and tightened her grip on the rains. "Lets hit it double time Ossa!" she yelled, pulling the rain to the side.

Ossa answered with a shrill and tossed her head as she turned. Her eyes glowed stronger as she tossed her main turning it to flames. She charged across the open mid-day sky kicking at the tops of the trees.

Finally the barn came onto the horizon and Ossa pounded on to open air even harder. She jumped down to the ground and stood for Death to get off.

Death threw open the door and stepped into the room, Flash was still hanging from the wall. She stalked in and glanced back at the closed door.

"I must apologise for my older brother." She told Flash, pointing to Famine. "He's never been the same since he saw mum die."

"I see he's not the only one!" Flash muttered looking to the side.

"I only became like this because of people like you." Death explained standing in front of Flash, she moved so she could look him in the face.

"We only become like this because of people like you." Flash responded pushing her away with his head.

"It's like what came first, the chicken or the egg?" She laughed, stepping back. "I suppose I should continue." She smiled, reaching up and releasing is restraints. He fell to the floor, landing on his knees. "Lets begin!" she giggled, stepping aside for Pestilence.

"Find anything?" Diana stepped into the monitor room.

"Bruce is looking through it." She explained, sitting down heavily in the chair. Hawk Girls smiled sympathetically at her.

"You should sleep." She suggested. Diana just nodded and wondered off to her room.

"Think he'll find anything?" Shayera asked the small group. Superman nodded with J'ohn.

"He will!" Clark said defiantly.

She sighed and stood up, she had ran the conversation through her head and finally decided to carry it out. "Do you know where he is?" she asked J'ohn.

"Still in the training room." He said, turning back to the monitors.

"Thanks."

She walked out of the room and walked to the training room. The conversation from Wally ran through her head.

Flashback 

She had waited slightly as the group discussed who was going to tackle the problem of the four horsemen and who would stay and look after Flash.

"Wings?" he gasped, turning to see her.

"Yes Flash?" she sat closer so she could hear him.

"I hope you sort things out with John. He really misses you...and you miss him." Shayera just nodded. She did miss him, but how did Flash know? He could supprise them at times.

"Just tell him, persevere...until he tells you a clear answer, not...one of anger."

"You saying long words...what happened to you?" she joked.

" Wait for him to sit and talk." Flash gasped ignoring her coment. "Go to him...don't wait for him." He finished falling asleep.

"I will!" she whispered.

End Flashback 

"John?" she found herself in the training room. He stood with his back to her, looking down on the Earth. "We need to talk." She said strongly.

"Let me guess...Flash told you to persevere?" John asked blankly.

"He told you too?" she stood next to him. "I do love you!" she said, fighting the lump that rose in her throat.

"I know." He sighed. "I've been thinking. I love you too, but how can I trust you?" he turned to her. "How do I know that you won't hurt me? That you are lying right now?" She looked to the floor and moistened her lips.

Finally looking up she smiled. "This should answer it." She leant forward and kissed him. He paused and then kissed back, falling into the love he blocked out for so long. They finally pulled a part, truly in love.

"You have to make it now Buddy!" he whispered leaning back to her.

"He will!" she said, pulled into his kiss.

Flash hit the wall and slid to the floor, ribs grinding over organs. He bit his lip and threw his head back in a hiss of pain, eyes tight shut. Death walked up to him and crouched down.

"Shame you have to go through this." She stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and watched her's as they swept his face and met his own. "Your cute...I would hate to scar you for life." She smiled a sad smile.

"I'd give up my looks for my friends." He snapped. Death gritted her teeth and snarled.

"Death!" she snapped her head round at Luthor as he flung open the doors. "We have a situation." She glanced back at Flash and stood up.

"What?" she growled at Luthor. Flash strained to hear what they were saying as they walked to the far side of the room.

"Batman...he's been to my offices...must know I'm involved."

Death glanced back and Flash watched him. She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Don't bother lowering your voice." She told Luthor. "He's not going anywhere." She turned her attention back to the situation. "I should go send them a warning. Can you watch him?"

"No...I have other business to attend to later. I'll be gone a few hours. Can your brothers?"

"They'll need to feed soon and we're too far out for it to be a quick job." She sighed. "And the others are away on other errands. I'll have to immobilise speedy!" she said, then walked to the door and came back with a stick in her hand.

She spun it round as she approached Flash and he noticed the heavy, metal block on the end. A Sledge Hammer. She smiled sickly at him and stopped in front.

"Can't trust you not to escape, so I make it impossible for you to walk." She smiled even more and brought the hammer up over her head. Flash felt hands grab his arms to hold him still and closed his eyes.

Death roared as she brought the hammer down on his right leg and his screams ended the blow. Opening his eyes, he clutched at his leg and took in shaky breaths.

"I won't be long...just have to send your friends a present." She said over her shoulder, throwing the hammer to the side and followed the group out of the barn. Flash clutched at his leg and whimpered in pain as the barn doors locked.

"I've studied the data, more than likely Britain. But I can't be sure." Batman said as he sat in the chair in the meeting room. "I've marked out he main areas to search, mainly woods and county places, but there are a lot of them. We may have to think about what we would do in case we never found him." Everyone looked around the table, no one wanted to condemn their friend, so no one spoke.

"I would suggest you follow my suggestion!" they spun round to face the woman in the doorway. "You don't want to get me mad now!" Death warned, arms folded over some fabric. "Your friend already ticked me off." She threw the red tattered top of Flash's outfit on to the tabletop. Everyone gasped as they saw the blood and slashes in the material.

"You!" John screamed, launching himself forward to Death.

"John!" Hawk Girl yelled, trying to stop him. He flew at Death and went straight threw her.

"You don't think I would be here really?" She laughed, throwing back her head. "A little trick I picked up off a nearby planet thought I would try it. Heed my warning!" she said seriously. "You don't want him anymore hurt. Give up the chase or give up your friend!" with that she disappeared, but the tattered top remained on the table.

Hawk Girls stood up and went over to John; she helped him up, still staring at the suit. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"We continue!" Superman growled. "Where do we start?"

Please review, had to get HG and GL back imagine it without them!


	10. Challenge

Thanks for all the reviews...I thought that I had to put Flash at an even more disadvantage. ;)

Flash shifted slightly to settle against the wall. He grabbed the material round his injured leg and pulled it back with him, hissing in pain as bone ground on bone. He shivered as he continued to clutch his leg. Pain throbbed across his chest from the knife wounds, more pain round his ribs and down his arm. The final straw came when the nervous disease he got right at the start of this mess moved to his neck, he wanted to pass out, but was somehow unable to.

He placed the back of his head to the wall and sighed, pausing when he heard the barn door open. He glance out the corner of his eye and saw Death stroll back in with a smile plastered on her face.

"That was quick...did they kick your butt already?" he asked, sniggering slightly.

"You never learn do you?" she said as she approached him and backhanded his face. "I was simply sending them a warning, no need for me to really appear before them...astral projection is really handy." Flash sat back again.

"They'll never give up, you know!" he smirked.

"I'm counting on it!" she replied, bending down next to him. Grabbing the cloak beside him, she leant over and kissed his forehead. "You be good while I go feed!" and with that she left, throwing the cloak over her shoulders. Flash stared after her and thought about what his friends would do.

_Sups and kryptonite, John with his ring gone, Bats bound. Three down in one go easily with the right equipment. J'ohn against a strong telepath, Grodd? Diana and Wings knocked out. That's everyone...Oh God!_

Batman stood over the large map and pointed out several different areas. "Luthor's main business partners are here and here." He pointed to London and Edinburgh. "He has been seen near the conference meetings so he must be in the area, the last sighting was in Edinburgh and the next conference is just outside. I may try to go and see if he turns up, I could track him from there." Superman nodded.

"Mean while I'll check round here," he pointed to the countryside outside of London. "Diana will take the west. We'll ask around about any suspicious people."

"Shayera and I'll check out the area outside of Edinburgh." John finished, circling the large section. Everyone nodded and went to the docking bay.

"We meet back in twelve hours, that'll give us the rest of our time...incase we have to decide." Everyone nodded silently; hopping it didn't come to that.

"D, where to?" Plague asked as Portador went through a tree, turning to mist with his rider and appeared on the other side.

"The first village or town we come to." She shrugged gripping the fire main of Ossa. Famine and Pestilence where galloping along beside them watching the ground for campers.

"Found one!" Pestilence yelled, careening off to the left.

"Meet you back at HQ!" Death yelled over her shoulder, receiving an OK sign from him as he crashed down into the forest. "Famine? You going over that way?" she asked. He nodded excitedly and rode off to the right and disappeared over a hill.

"I'll see you later Sis." Plague said as they rode over the nearby Village, he dipped down as she flew over the houses.

After half an hour of riding she finally came to the city. Landing down she kept Ossa out of view and stripped off her cloak, hid her weapons beneath a jacket suit and walked up to the city centre.

"There you are!" Luthor cried. "What took you?"

"Had to finish up, think they'll be here?" she glanced round.

"Yes, we just won't see them, cover your eyes." He commanded dragging her into the conference room. With a breath her eyes changed to hazel and she looked nearly human. The pair sat in the third row and waited until the spokes man stood up. "Strictly business." He reminded her, she imitated zipping her lips and sat quietly as they spoke of new computer products for the work place.

Diana swooped back round and hovered slightly, shaking her head. Superman flew from the distance, stopping in front of her.

"Nothing!" she sighed.

"Well I have something!" they both held their ear coms and listened. "Guess who just walked in with Luthor." Bruce said, sitting on row behind the pair and watching them angrily.

"Well we defiantly know he's in on it." Superman answered.

"This'll finish in an hour or so, I'll track them from here." Superman thanked Bruce and signed out.

"So they're defiantly in the area, we should find the others." He said.

"John, J'ohn, Diana? We've found Death. Batman's going to track them back." She explained, flying back towards the city.

"Okay, we'll meet you by the castle." John answered.

"Hold on Wally, we're coming." Clark whispered as he flew to the North.

"We're back!" Famine yelled as he threw open the doors. He strode in with Pestilence and Plague.

"About time! We got what you wanted." Shade said, pointing to the wide glass bottle in the centre of the room.

"Good, Death said she would come back with Luthor and then you could try probing for information before they get here." Plague said.

"Why not try it now?" Grodd asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Why not!" Plague agreed.

Grodd stood up and placed his helmet on his head, he approached the shivering Flash.

"This won't hurt...much!" he smiled. Flash cried out as he felt the force of Grodd trying to brake into his mind. Flash finally fell as he too was dragged within.

"Anyone following?" Luthor asked as the two walked down the hill.

"Movement up on the castle top and a tracker on your back." She muttered out he corner of her mouth.

"Right. Let's go then." She nodded as she moved to the side street and hopped on to Ossa, she held out a hand and helped Luthor up.

With a flick of the rains Ossa took to the sky and pounded on open air, sending a trail of fire streaming behind.

"There they go!" John shouted, raring to take off after the horse.

"No!" Superman grabbed his arm. "We wait till they stop and then go after them. This might be a trap." John just looked back at the disappearing horse and sighed, lowering his eyes.

"I'm tracking them." They all turned to Batman who was dressed in full kit. "We'll wait a few minutes and follow...at a safe distance." He added to John.

"Wings?" Grodd walked further back into Flash's mind. "No!" he said to himself, continuing his journey.

Flash turned over and watched Grodd from where he lay. The second he found himself in his mind he was hit by Grodd, who quickly tied him up to keep himo ut the way.

"No!" he muttered to himself, willing his mind to change. Nothing happened. "Where are you guys?" he whispered.

"They've stopped!" Batman said from with in the bat mobile. "Just over this next village." He added, pointing to the forest.

"Right we must be careful..." Superman started.

"Are all the traps set?" Death asked, pacing in front of the group. Everyone nodded. "Good! Then lets get set." She walked over to Grodd and Flash, laying a hand on Grodd's shoulder.

"You Okay in here?" she asked from with in Flash's mind.

"Yes. He's good at hiding important things, seems the Martian has taught him to hide information." He said.

"Well keep searching, they'll be here..." She shrieked as both her and Grodd were blasted across the room, being dragged out of Flash's mind.

"Damn!" she swore as she flipped over into a crouch. Grodd held his head as his helmet fell apart to the floor. He looked up to see a hole in the roof and the Justice league crouching around it.

Death leapt to her feet and glared up, her brothers moving to flank her. She allowed her eyes to change back to red as her brothers reverted to flames.

Flash pushed up against the wall and sat up, groaning as the pain returned. "Least I'm awake!" he mumbled, looking between the two groups of fighters.

Batman threw a shock bat-a-rang at Death, which stuck in her hand. It went off but instead of electrocuting her it blew her hand up. Everyone from the Justice League glanced at Batman who raised his eyebrow. Death held her stump and lifted her head, a smile firmly in place.

"Only hurts if there's any skin." From the tattered glove on the floor bone lay. They shook slightly and rose to meet her stump, forming back into her skeletal hand.

She flecked it and moved it down to her belt, pulling out her daggers, one in each hand. Her brothers also brought out there weapons. "Try not to kill them. I still need them for later." She commanded and then charged into the group, daggers slashing at them.

Please review. I may not update for a few days, am planning on moving out soon, depends on if my Mum will calm down.


	11. Endings are coming

Thanks again for the reviews...I'm almost finished.

Batman leapt over Plague and kicked the Joker in the throat. He tumbled backwards and sprang to his feet, releasing a Joker bomb at the dark Knight. Batman covered his mouth with his cape and ran through the growing smoke, throwing a punch in the direction of the Joker.

Diana met head on with Pestilence who sent a stream of insects at her, she pulled out the gadget Bruce had given her and set it off. An electrical charge pulsed round her and the insects were instantly destroyed, she then launched for the orange-eyed man, fists meeting his metal bow.

J'ohn went off against Grodd, telepathically the two fought brutally while barely throwing a punch at each other, moving only to dodge the fights around them.

Shayera flew past the two as she brought her mace down on Famine's axe. Energy crackled around their weapons as the two pushed against each other.

Superman threw punches into the small group around him, Luthor blasting a ray gun, Shade blasting out darkness to confuse him and Death dodging across his path slashing out with her dagger.

While John was facing off against Star Sapphire and Plague. He blasted Star out the way as Plague cut his arm with a deadly sward. Thinking of Flash, he blasted at Plague and followed threw with a kick.

Death jumped back as Superman sent out his laser vision beams, she flipped to one side and elbowed Batman in the face at the same time. Shrugging at the staggering bat she launched after him.

Batman recovered quickly and tried to uppercut Death. She jumped back and kicked out, which he too avoided. With Joker behind him and Death in front he found it hard to fight them both off but managed to.

Plague glanced over at his sister and whistled, causing his two brothers to look at their sister's battle. They each nodded and called for others to take over their battles. Joker threw a bomb at Hawk Girl, who was blasted back, while Luthor fired a beam at Diana also throwing her back.

This gave the three brothers time to move around Batman and tackle him to the ground. Death glanced round at the recovering women and charged up to Batman, slid back his mask slightly and touched his bare flesh around the neck with her skeletal hand. Batman yelled in pain and went limp.

The brothers stepped back and watched their sister close her hand, a stream of pure light edging out between her knuckles. She stepped to the bottle Star Sapphire had brought with her and opened her hand over the top, releasing the energy into it.

"Lets collect the rest!" she yelled as her brothers split up to take on Diana and Hawk Girl.

John blasted Star Sapphire back and flew down to Bruce; he turned him over and found no pulse. Rage bubbled up inside and he screamed out firing as Death. She smiled as Famine hit his green light shield with his axe. Plague quickly stepped up and drove his sward into the center of the same shield. John held on tighter to his ring as he felt the shield crack, gasping as Death slashed her daggers threw it, finally breaking it apart, but causing one of her daggers to fly across the room, skidding to a stop to the left of Flash. She ignored her fallen weapon and dashed in, grabbing at his face; he too cried out and went limp.

Death pulled the small bottle back out and added another orb to the mixture as it shone brighter.

"NO!" Shayera screamed, mace crackling as she brought it back to hit Death. Plague stepped forward and caught her attack with his sward and the two stood face to face. Death skipped up to Shayera and grasped her face as well; she also cried out and fell limp.

Diana punched forward as Pestilence and Famine fought her and Joker threw in his own trick here and there. She watched helplessly as three of her friends died before her. Plague stepped up from behind her and hit her with the hilt of his sward.

Death stood above her, leering down. She reached out her skeletal hand, which had been emptied into the bottle. Diana closed her eyes and said her good byes to her friends, wishing she had more time.

Superman broke free of the group around him and looked over to the crumpled form of Diana. Only J'ohn seemed to be handling thinks Okay and that was because no one had ganged up on him. Superman's angrier grew as he saw his friend's dead bodies lying around the room. He fired a beam out at the group, causing everyone to scatter.

"You have it Luthor?" Star Sapphire yelled as she landed back down. Luthor nodded as he pulled out a box and opened it. In an instant Clark fell to his knees, suddenly weak from thekryptonite. Death circled him and knelt down in front.

"You can't win now, but you'll be seeing your friends soon enough." She set the bottle and opened the top. "It won't hurt much." She said, touching his face as he too fell to the floor. She poured the light into the bottle and put the lid back on. "One more should do it." She concluded, looking at the preoccupied Martian.

It took a few minutes to trap the Martian, but he too had something taken from him and fell to the floor.

Death sauntered over to Flash and set the bottle in front of him. Darkness was edging into his vision, but he had heard the screams of his friend's as they died..._because of me!_

"Thank you! I'll leave you alive to see the end." She said, kissing him on the forehead and standing back up with the bottle.

"You will release them once you collect some other souls?" Shade queried, stepping forward to look at the bottle.

"Of course, you just have to release the top and tilt it, the souls go right back!" she explained, standing up and walking to the center of the room, setting the bottle back down. Her brothers circled around it and then the four began chanting.

"All that these souls have touched,

Come to us,

Come to us.

Then those souls that come,

Come with the ones,

That they too have touched,

Till all the world's souls do stand above us.

Till all the worlds souls are fed to us!"

Luthor suddenly clicked, stepping up to Death he cried out for the other to stop her. _She tricked me. She'll take everything!_ And then he slumped to the floor as his soul floated above Death and her brothers, circling around the bottle that shone out with pure love and kindness.

Flash sat where he was cursing himself for not doing something. He groaned as more pain flooded through his body. Looking past the haze he made out the bodies of Villains and Heroes lying wide eyed as more light swarmed above the four-horse men.

_I can't possibly win?_ Flash sighed to himself. _'Cause of me...everyone dies!_ Pain continued through him as he threw out a hand to steady himself. His hand hit the floor and lay over something smooth and heavy. Frowning he blinked down trying to make out the object. _All I need is a distraction, someway for them to break the bottle...then maybe they can win!_ Flash hoped, grasping the object. _She's leaving me out of this collection. Bad move!_ He smiled slightly as he gathered his strength and used the wall to prop himself up. Taking a breath and ran forward, screaming bloody murder.

Death turned to the noise with a smile on her lips. "About time you d..." Flash thrust the object up and plunged it into her throat. Her words dying on her lips.

Flash felt something warm ooze down his arm, blinking past the folding darkness he made out blood that seep from her throat, down her dagger handle and down Wally's arm. He stepped back and dropping his arm, he finally realizing what the object he found was.

Wally's legs gave way at the same time as Death fell to her knees. The two stared eye to eye, hers wide in shock, his wide in terror. Her brothers were clutching at their hearts, screaming in pain. In panic the bottle containing the Justice League souls was knocked over and released. Every soul above them scattered and flew in different directions, back tot heir bodies.

The Injustice gang woke first and immediately ran away, while Death's three brothers hobbled out to their horses and flew off. Death and Flash still stared face to face.

She smiled sadly and opened her mouth, blood-streaming out. "Another will rise." She croaked past the blood, eyes returning to their normal pale colour.

Flash's breath caught in his throat as her skin pealed and rotted before him, her eyes sad and withered. "This isn't the end!" she shrieked as she turned to bone and fell apart to the floor. Flash continued to stare ahead, as he fell slowly into darkness.

He became aware of movement but couldn't see much except for a slight dot of light.

"Flash! Flash!" he head yelled across the darkness.

"John?" he whispered out.

"I'm here buddy! I'm here Wally." He answered back. Through the dot of light he could just make out John with Shayera clinging to his arm. He smiled in peace as he realized everyone was alive.

"You finally got her." He noted as he darkness closed closer.

"Wally!" and then darkness claimed him.

Please review! I'm mean! Will update tomorrow...I think!


	12. Ending or what?

Thanks for the reviews...final chapter!

"I think he's waking up!" Wally groaned as the light stung his eyes. Lifting a heavy arm he covered them and slowly sat up using his elbow as support.

"Easy Wally!" Blinking aside the hazy vision he made out a green figure.

"John?" he asked, hissing as pain throbbed through his chest. He felt a hand push him back down and held him there.

"Take it easy buddy!" John smiled. "You've been out for a few days, your body hasn't had time to mend." Flash lay flat and waited for his vision to return properly.

"Just follow the light." J'ohn appeared over him and shone a small torch in his eyes; he followed it up, down and side-to-side. "He seems fine. Reactions are working. You will be sore for a few days though." He added.

"Wh..." he coughed with a dry mouth and a sore throat.

"We had to place you on a ventilator while your lungs healed." John explained as Diana rubbed Wally's back.

"What happened?" he chocked out.

"We nearly lost you." Shayera explained, tears in her eyes. "Puncture lungs, several broken ribs, large amounts of flesh missing on your chest and stomach, concussion and broken leg." She listed.

"Oh!" he murmured as he remembered everything he had done.

"We saved your leg, broken in three places but you won't be able to walk on it for at least a month." John continued. Wally nodded and faked a yawn.

"Get some rest." Clark said patting his arm, everyone smiled and left all except for John.

"Look if you want to talk...I'm here." And then he too left. Wally looked at the door and then around the repaired infirmary, memories rushing back to him, he moaned, held his head and sank back into his pillow.

"What do I do?" he moaned sorting threw the blur of Death's...death?

Sighing, he fell back into a troubled sleep.

"How do you think he will coup?" J'ohn asked Bruce.

"Depends on if he'll open up and tell us what happened." He said turning away from the room and going to monitor room.

Two months had passed and Wally had had the pins removed and was allowed to walk around with the help of some crutches. He left the infirmary as soon as he could walk safely with the extra help. He had moved back into his room but was still distant from the league members.

He hobbled out of his room swinging from crutches and injured leg to his good leg. He hadn't worn his Flash suit for a while and saw no point since it was only ever League members who lived there and everyone knew their names and faces well enough that there was no point in hiding. He walked slowly and carefully to the one room he had been trying avoid. Eventually he had decided to go and see what the evidence room held.

He limped in and gazed at the glass case. A Skeleton in a robe stood staring out with hollow eyes. Flash swept his gaze over her and blinked away the sting in his eyes. He turned to the lower glass case and lifted the lid. A laptop lay closed on red material base. Flipping it open he searched through until he found file he wanted. It was labeled 'Muerte'. He opened it and found several sections with home movie one, two and three and pictures one and two.

Opening the home movies he watched a younger Death scoop up a three-year-old child with a happy smile on her face. She swung him round and sat down on a bench, setting the child down on her lap. She pointed to camera and held the child's hand, waving it to the camera.

Flash smiled sadly and felt a tear slid down his face. Wiping furiously at the stream he clicked off the laptop and closed the lid.

Flash pushed the Laptop back to its position and moved his hand out, brushing across a familiar object. He stopped and touched it properly, memories of it in her hands and in his flashed before him. He cried out and stumbled back.

John had silently followed Wally out of his room and waited in the doorway watching his friend. Shayera had shown up and stood attached her self to his arm. The two watched happily, thinking that Wally had finally gotten over the torture. But they soon became concerned when Flash cried over the laptop. Then when Wally cried out and fell backwards they both jumped forward to catch him.

Wally felt someone behind him and clutched to the arms around him. Forgetting all dignity he clung to the arms and sobbed into the chest. John hugged the young man, his brother to him as Shayera rubbed his back. She glanced over at what scared him and saw the daggers, the very same that had been used on him. The ones that had scared his body and the very same he had used to kill Death.

"Wally, her death is not your fault!" she whispered to him as she hugged him.

"But...sh...she has a son." He sobbed.

"Wally it was either her or the world, everyone would agree you chose rightly. It hurts, but you saved us as well." He explained watching Wally with sad eyes.

Three hours passed as they sat in the evidence room talking over what happened. Wally found by the end that he felt better about what happened and that he had no other choice at the time. He told them about what happened in that barn and about Death. They listened carefully, letting him get everything off his chest.

By the end they sat in silence until Wally fell asleep on Johns shoulder. Between the two they carefully lifted him up and took him to his room, where they put him to bed and left.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shayera asked as she stood in the doorway watching the sleeping form.

"He's been through a lot, but I think he's on the mend." John said, leaning over and planting a kiss on Shayera's mouth. The two closed the door and let Wally sleep. For the first time in the two months he slept peacefully. Ready to go back to what he loved most in the following months, ready to catch the Injustice Gang and lock them away, ready to be The Flash again.

Many light years across galaxies a young boy sobbed into the arms of his Uncle Pestilence. He stroked the boy's head and cried into his hair. Famine sat on the other side crying into his hands.

"Muerte? What do you want to do?" Plague asked, kneeling before the child.

"I want revenge!" he screamed.

"Good boy! You'll get it in time." He answered, sharing a slight grin with his brothers. "You deserve your revenge."

Finished! can't decide whether to create a sequel based still on the brothers or to try with a new enemy! any ideas? love to hear about any! Thanks!!!!


End file.
